Conflitos
by L-en Blankspace
Summary: Em um mundo onde a magia manda, nossos heróis tentaram devolver o principe herdeiro pra seu lugar de direito. Muito romance e aventura, é um AU, boa diversão, essa fic é feita em dupla: Lin e Mary... Uma pequena arrumação no cap.1....
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1  
  
Quinze anos antes  
  
Um reino onde a paz e felicidade reinavam entre o povo, foi ameaçado pela terrível e ambiciosa meia irmã do Rei, Nakuru Yui. O rei, conhecido por Heero Yuy, o destemido, não iria permitir que sua meia irmã arruinasse seu reino e não permitiu que ela se aproximasse dele. Mas a perversa não iria se render tão facilmente e declarou guerra contra o rei. O rei sabia que seu reino não teria chance alguma contra esse ataque e ordenou, ao seu mais leal e forte cavaleiro:  
  
Zechs, nosso reino irá participar de um sangrento combate, onde muitas pessoas perderão sua vida. Nosso reino não vencerá esse combate. Por isso não quero que meu filho perca sua vida nesse combate sem sentido. Portanto, leve-o para longe daqui, cuide dele, ensine tudo o que sabe, e nunca, nunca o deixe esquecer de sua missão, de suas origens e do seu propósito.  
  
Mas senhor!!! Não posso abandoná-lo, nessa guerra. Quero estar ao seu lado, quero combater ao seu lado. – Zechs olhava seu herói, seu rei....  
  
Eu sei, meu jovem. Mas, você é tão, ou mais habilidoso do que eu e não posso permitir que minha meia irmã vença, por isso Heero é o meu trunfo... e somente nós podemos com ele, com sua personalidade... e eu não posso fugir da luta, e você deve viver. Você vai levar e cuidar do pequeno Heero, ele é a salvação do reino e minha vingança...  
  
Eu.........tudo bem. Farei tudo isso da melhor forma possível....e eu prometo que o príncipe Heero Yuy vai vingá-lo.....  
  
Não o deixe viver o resto da vida com ódio no coração, só quero que ele se vingue em nome de todas as pessoas inocentes que Nakuru irá matar nessa estúpida guerra.  
  
Sim, majestade.  
  
Obrigado Zechs, viva, e lute ao lado de Heero e vença para ver o nosso reino feliz novamente....  
  
No presente....  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggg!!!!!! Príncipe DUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO........- grita Une, a mulher que cuidava do arteiro príncipe, olhando para as várias minhocas caindo pelo seu peito parando nas pernas....- seu,,,,,, seu moleque...... grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....................  
  
Hauhauahauhauahauuhahuahahuauhahuhuahuhua.........- o príncipe vai correndo até o lago para fugir de Une...... "hahahaha sabe Une eu a adoro como uma mãe, pois foram sempre vc e Sally que cuidaram de mim, mas HUMFFFFhahahahauauhuauhahuahu..... adoro te provocar....... você fica com uma cara muito engraçada quando está brava" - Duo vai até o rio se banhar.......  
  
BUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Cof, cof, cof, cof. My lord, o senhor sabe que não pode fazer, praticar magia perto da cozinha, é perigoso........  
  
É eu sei, desculpa, mas eu não sabia que a minha fórmula iria espirrar no fogo......... aiai..... lá vamos nós tentar de novo..... ai de que adianta ser descendente de magos se sou desastrado......- sai um Quatre resignado, para tentar de novo a acertar a magia do seu ancestral MERLIN[1]  
  
Desde pequeno, Quatre Winner, vem tentando, estudando para ser um bom mago, mas sempre algo dá errado. Sempre alguma coisa explode ...... aiaiai  
  
O garoto vai andando pela floresta, precisava encontrar seu amigo para conversar.... aiaiai Trowa.......  
  
[1] é uma espécie de Bisavô do Quatre, ele já morreu.  
  
Continua...  
  
Fuc yaoi, 1x2x1, 3x4x3, e 5xSam (personagem original) 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
  
Quatre caminhava pela floresta atrás de Trowa, "Ah, será que ele vai poder me ajudar?", ele ia distraído sem reparar muito nas coisas a sua volta, o que em hipótese nenhuma deveria acontecer, já que ele estava na Floresta Proibida (que fica na fronteira do reino da cruel rainha Nakuru, Sank com Hikaru, um pequeno reino, governado pelo bondoso rei Treize Maxwell junto do jovem príncipe Duo Maxwell), que era um dos lugares mais perigosos de ambos os reinos... Graças a essa sua distração, Quatre acaba escorregando em uma poça d'água...  
  
Não muito longe dali, Trowa Barton, o príncipe da Floresta Proibida, filho do prefeito da cidade de Luminuswood [1], caminhava silenciosamente atrás do jantar do dia, quando de repente ouve um grito:  
  
- Ahhhhh, itai! [2] – diz Quatre com a cara cheia de lama e reparando no estado em que estava, todo ensopado e com lama até nos lugares mais imprevisíveis... – Mas que droga! Nesse momento Trowa chega, e pergunta preocupado:  
  
- Quatre, tudo bem? – diz Trowa um pouco corado, pois seu amigo estava com a roupa toda molhada, o que fazia com que ela grudasse no corpo de jovem mago, deixando-o ainda mais irresistível aos olhos do moreno – O-o q-que aconteceu?  
  
- Ah, oi Trowa! Está tudo bem sim, só estou um pouco molhado! – diz o loirinho com um sorriso lindo no rosto, já sem toda aquela lama, não percebendo o estado do amigo, que ficou mais bobo depois do sorriso que lhe foi dado – ah eu só escorreguei nessa poça de lama!  
  
- É? Que bom que você está bem! – diz Trowa sentindo-se orgulhoso por conseguir falar.  
  
- Trowa? Será que você poderia me ajudar? – diz o pequeno mago que mais parecia um anjo de tão lindo (e fofo também! ^__^) e com aquele sorriso sempre em seu rosto.  
  
- Claro que sim! – responde o moreno, já mais recomposto, já que o loirinho secou a suas roupas com um feitiço, e sentindo uma alegria enorme pelo fato de poder ajudá-lo.  
  
- Hnf! Pelo menos esse feitiço é mais fácil de se fazer. Alguma coisa eu tinha de aprender! – diz num tom de raiva, mas logo depois volta a sorrir. – Então, vamos até a cidade? Trowa faz que sim com a cabeça, e os dois vão caminhando em direção a cidade que tem no coração da floresta...  
  
Em algum lugar de Hikaru  
  
- Príncipe Heero! Príncipe Heero! – de longe se ouvia os gritos da empregada que corria pela casa inteira em busca do príncipe.  
  
- O que foi? E eu já lhe disse para não me chamar assim, sabe que estamos sendo procurados por aquela... – disse num tom frio o príncipe de olhos azuis-cobalto.  
  
- Perdão, princ... er, quero dizer, senhor Heero, mas penso que é difícil ela nos achar por aqui.  
  
- Não, não é! Esqueceu-se que ela tem espiões por toda parte? – repreendeu sem mudar o tom de voz.  
  
- Perdoe-me! – disse a empregada assustada, pois sabia que quanto mais nervoso seu senhor estava, mais fria e calma era sua voz.  
  
- Diga-me, o que quer? Por que estava gritando aos quatro ventos por Heero? – Zechs acaba de aparecer na sala da casa.  
  
- Bem é que... senhor Zechs, senhor Heero, eu vi um individuo muito suspeito rondando a casa, e eu só pensei que devia avisá-los! – disse a empregada ainda temerosa.  
  
- Hummm... – Heero sai da casa, seguido por Zechs. Do lado de fora, não tem nem sinal do tal sujeito.  
  
- Hn! Devia ter imaginado, acho que aquela empregada deve de estar imaginando coisas. – mal Heero terminou de falar, ouvisse um grito de dentro da casa.  
  
- Mas... Kuso! - Zechs e Heero saem correndo em direção a casa...  
  
Palácio Real Hikaru  
  
- Duo! Vem aqui! – diz Treize, sério.  
  
- Sim, pai? – diz o príncipe.  
  
- Você não jogou as minhocas em Lady Une ou jogou?  
  
- Sim, joguei, mas eu posso explicar... – é interrompido pela risada do rei.  
  
- Não... acredito... que você.. – diz depois de alguns minutos, ainda tentando recompor o fôlego – Ah, garoto! Você vai ter que me contar tudo!!  
  
Duo olha o pai confuso, sem entender onde ele queria chegar, mas mesmo assim acaba contando tudo.  
  
Na Floresta Proibida  
  
Quatre nunca ia se acostumar com isso, ou melhor, com aquilo, era incrível, nem mesmo o mais poderoso dos magos poderia ter um dia imaginado que uma coisa dessas pudesse realmente existir. A cidade de Luminuswood, que seria uma espécie cidade principal, já que existem mais sete cidades dentro da enorme floresta, todas protegidas pela vegetação e as histórias que se ouve sobre o lugar também ajudam muito a deixar esse pequeno povo em paz, Luminuswood era sem dúvida alguma, a mais bela e imponente de todas as noites, com suas casas de árvores que, de alguma forma, refletia a pouca quantidade de luz que o Sol conseguia passar pelas frestas entre as copas das árvores, fazendo com que essa parte (o coração da floresta) se iluminasse, dando a luz de que todos precisavam para sua sobrevivência. "Só queria entender como...", pensa Quatre, já lhe explicaram que quando chegaram ao local, várias ninfas da floresta construíram a cidade para abrigar seus novos amigos, o que ninguém entendia era o por quê delas (as ninfas) terem sumido, desaparecido misteriosamente, exatos dois anos depois de tudo.  
  
- Então, Quatre, o que desejas de mim? – seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de Trowa.  
  
- Hã? Ah, claro, eu só vim pedir um pouco de... – Trowa não prestava atenção nas palavras do loirinho, só em como a boca do mesmo se mexia conforme falava, em como queria poder beijá-la e proclamá-la só para si, sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa, como poderia ficar pensando numas coisas dessas? Quatre era seu melhor amigo, um amigo de infância. Além do que, provavelmente o mago a sua frente o rejeitaria ou talvez, e bem pior, não quisesse nem ao menos mais sua amizade... Não! Ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse! Deixaria tudo como está, está tudo tão bem, por que por tudo a perder por um simples beijo? Mas não é um simples beijo... Enquanto o moreno divagava, Quatre ficava cada vez mais nervoso. "por que ele tanto me olha?" era essa a pergunta que ele se fazia toda vez que olhava nos olhos do moreno, deixando-o cada vez mais nervoso.  
  
- Aqui está o que pediu, Mestre Quatre. – diz uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, sorrindo gentilmente para Quatre.  
  
- Obrigado Cath! – agradece Quatre - E por favor, eu já pedi para não me chamar assim, você e eu somos amigos desde que éramos pequenos, que nem seu irmão e eu, não é, Trowa? – complementa, sorrindo.  
  
Trowa que havia tomado o maior susto quando viu que sua irmã também estava ali, só respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, concordando com o loirinho, e agradeceu mentalmente por poder usar essa "máscara" fria, se não ambos tinham percebido, se é que não perceberam.  
  
Catherine retribuiu o sorriso para Quatre e depois olhou diretamente para seu irmão mais novo, fazendo este último engolir em seco.  
  
- Bem! Agora tenho que ir! Afinal, não é nem um pouco legal deixar Fate cuidando das coisas por lá sozinha, ainda mais hoje! – diz Quatre já saindo pela porta, e dando mais um último aceno para os irmãos já no solo da floresta.  
  
Não muito longe dali....  
  
Duo estava na beira do lago que tinha nos fundos do jardim de seu castelo, estava sozinho precisava pensar no que tinha acontecido naquele dia, agora pouco, não entendia seu pai, falavam que ele era brincalhão e arteiro, etc... Mas não falam nada do rei, e ele é pior que o jovem príncipe de longas tranças. "Hnft! Vai entender esse pessoal! Vou aproveitar que estou aqui e pegar aquilo de uma vez por todas!", enquanto pensava ia soltando seus cabelos, que sempre estavam presos em uma grande trança.  
  
Perto do lago...  
  
"Mas que droga! Como aquele cara conseguiu fugir?" Heero ia caminhando nervosamente pelo bosque que tinha na parte de frente de sua casa por esse motivo, escolheram logo aquela casa pra se esconderem, fora o fato dela ser praticamente grudada com o castelo do Rei Treize. "Aliás, é muito estranho ele não ter notado que esse lugar está ocupado, se bem que estamos aqui há só três meses...".  
  
Enquanto ia caminhando, decidiu ir nadar um pouco no lago que tinha ali perto...  
  
No lago...  
  
- Ai, que calor! Como está quente hoje! O clima perfeito para uma mergulhada. - Duo vai caminhando em direção ao lago, já estando nu, tremeu um pouco ao sentir a água gelada do lago, que mesmo com aquele Sol de verão, o reino de seu pai costuma ter as temporadas mais quentes de verão e as mais longas também, até que não era ruim, afinal não gostava mesmo do frio!  
  
Sem dúvida alguma aquele lugar era perfeito para mais uma dessas tardes quentes!  
  
Duo mergulhou, indo até o fundo do lago, e entrando numa espécie de caverna submarina e saindo pelo que seria a entrada da caverna que fica bem embaixo da montanha (o lago fica no pé dessa mesma montanha), uma caverna deveras interessante... As paredes do lugar são cheias de pedras preciosas, desde das mágicas a aquelas que são usadas pelas moças e mulheres ricas, mas para Duo, isso de nada importava, o que ele fora fazer ali, era outra coisa, só tinha que pegar uma coisa e já sairia, apesar de gostar daquele lugar, ali não era muito seguro, além do que, estava frio demais ali embaixo.  
  
Heero já estava em frente ao lago, foi se aproximando calmamente da beira do lago, mas pára de repente, quando ao longe avista um amontoado de roupas, e logo depois ouve um barulho vindo do lago, o barulho de alguma coisa imergindo.  
  
A superfície do lago, que até agora estava parada e não tinha nem sequer uma pequena ondulação, se mexeu toda, fazendo pequeníssimas ondas e aparecendo algumas bolhas, que explodiam ao chegar à superfície e do centro do lago surgiu uma cabeça, e depois o resto do corpo, Heero estava simplesmente encantado com a criatura que surgiu do lago, seria aquele um ser mágico? Uma daquelas criaturas mitológicas que podem respirar debaixo d'água e voarem como os pássaros? E tinham uma beleza exótica? Seria esse garoto uma dessas criaturas? E ele é tão lindo...  
  
É interrompido pela encantadora voz do garoto que já tinha chegado na beirada do lago e estava indo pegar suas roupas; Heero percebeu que a bela criatura a sua frente estava corada.  
  
- É... oi! Eu não tinha percebido que tinha alguém aqui antes de mergulhar no lago, está muito quente hoje, não? - tentou sorrir o mais naturalmente possível, mas não sabia por que estava com muita vergonha, tanta que sentia suas bochechas queimando.  
  
- Hn! - pronto! Heero queria se matar! Por que foi responder desse jeito frio? Era bem provável que nunca mais o visse por causa disso! Pensou em pedir desculpas, mas o garoto o impediu, dizendo:  
  
- Bem, meu nome é Duo e o seu, qual é? - perguntou sorrindo.  
  
- Hã... Heero. - Heero se espantou, como pôde ter dito seu nome verdadeiro, e ainda por cima a uma pessoa que acabara de conhecer? Se Zechs fica sabendo disso...  
  
- Heero? Prazer. - disse por fim, estendendo a mão ao rapaz a sua frente, olhando pela primeira vez nos olhos do outro, não estava mais tão envergonhado, já que terminara de vestir suas roupas.  
  
- Igualmente. - disse neutro, mas na verdade totalmente fascinado pelos olhos do menino, olhos de uma cor muito singular, violetas, os mais lindos que jamais vira. E foi retribuindo o olhar do outro que pegou na mão oferecida pelo outro, a apertando com uma certa firmeza, mas ao mesmo tempo com delicadeza.  
  
Duo estava bobo, os olhos daquele moreno eram simplesmente lindos, eram de um azul tão profundo, tinha certeza de que eram azuis-cobalto. Desviando o olhar, Duo começa a reparar melhor no moreno, ah, sim tinha o físico perfeito, afinal dava para ver muito bem seu corpo, já que estava com uma simples calça e uma camisa bem fresca, para o dia.  
  
Soltando-se do aperto de mão, Duo começa a refazer a sua trança enquanto se senta na grama, e falando com Heero ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Você não é daqui, né? É a primeira vez que te vejo...  
  
- É, não sou daqui não, cheguei há pouco tempo... - de novo! Falara a verdade de novo, agora sim estava ferrado... ah, se Zechs descobrir! Só queria saber o que tinha nesse garoto que o deixava tão à vontade pra falar? Logo ele, Heero Yuy, que nunca falara tanto com alguém desconhecido como agora, sem sombra de dúvida, esse garoto tinha alguma coisa de especial!  
  
- Ahh, tá explicado! - disse sorrindo por ter conseguido uma resposta um pouco maior que as outras...  
  
- SENHOR DUOOOOOOOOOO! SENHOR DUOOOOOOOOOO! - gritava Sally, a outra "guarda-costas" que seu pai designara para si. - Senhor Duo! O Rei quer falar com você!  
  
- Obrigado Sally! Já estou indo e pare de me chamar assim, por algum acaso tenho cara de velho? - perguntou em tom de brincadeira, a qual foi respondido de pronto pela loira, com um movimento negativo de cabeça. - Então porque insiste em me chamar assim? Bem, não importa, já vou, já vou! - diz se levantando e logo depois se virando para Heero, que ainda estava sentado. - Tchau, Heero! Foi um prazer! Talvez da próxima vez a gente possa conversar um pouco mais? Até mais! - disse e saiu junto com Sally.  
  
Heero ficou ali vendo Duo partir, percebeu claramente quando ele bateu nos bolsos das calças de tecido leve, como se tivesse procurando algo, algo que com toda certeza parece que ele achou, levantou-se e foi embora. Já podia voltar pra casa, já estava mais calmo.  
  
Continua...  
  
Notas:  
  
[1] Esse nome eu demorei um pouco pra pensar, mas acho que combina com a cidade! ^.^  
  
[2] Significa doeu mas também é equivalente à interjeição de dor.  
  
Deixem reviews, please! 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3  
  
No reino Sank, onde a desgraça era deprimente, o povo passava fome e eram maltratados pelos lords daquele lugar....  
  
"Que saudades do nosso rei Heero Yuy... Ele era um verdadeiro rei, bom e justo....ah sim, aquele tempo nunca mais voltará..." diziam os mais velhos que sobreviveram à guerra..... No palácio......  
  
- Relena sua estúpida........sua idiota!!!! A quem você puxou??? A mim não foi....... só pode ter sido aquele frouxo do seu pai........ onde está o herdeiro real........você precisa ter um menino...............UM MENINO, ME- NI-NO......e não um bando de meninas estúpidas e sem utilidade........ Já não me basta ter tido a infelicidade de ter você, você ainda quer me desgraçar.....Duas meninas.....sua incompetente......- a rainha Nakuru sai do quarto onde a princesa Relena teve a sua terceira menina em dois anos......  
  
- GRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! Como ela ousa falar comigo desse jeito?!!! Ahhhhh ela vai ver só o que a espera...... Freud!!!!  
  
- Sim, majestade?  
  
-Leve essa menina nojenta pra longe daqui e de um fim nela.......RÁPIDO SUA LESMA, LEVE ESSA COISA DAQUI ANTES QUE EU MESMA MATE ELA!!!!!  
  
- S-sim, senhora! – o empregado sai com a menina nos braços levando pra longe de sua mãe.....  
  
- Hummm agora simmm.... apareça Drag.... meu querido... - Ssssim minha princcccccesa! O que dessssseja...?  
  
- Humf! Vamos por em pratica nosso plano contra a minha querida mãezinha......hahahahaahahahahaahhaahahahahahahaha  
  
- Sssssimmm my lady agora messssmo.......  
  
No quarto, Nakuru tem sonhos agitados  
  
- Hummmmffffmmm..... pare......... não é possível........ahhhhhhhhhhh você esta morto.................NÃO..........................................- Acorda banhada no suor - arf, arf, arf,arf (ta parecendo um cachorrinho rsrsrs) - "foi só um sonho"  
  
- Não foi, não! – diz um homem a sua frente.  
  
- Não é possível você esta morto – diz a megera assustada.  
  
-Pareccccce que eu renassssssssci – diz o homem se transformando em um horripilante, horroroso homem, q parece mais uma cobra. Tem um nariz fino, dentes podres e amarelos olhos esbugalhados sem cabelo.... corcunda, um velho nojento.....  
  
-DRAG!!! O que esta fazendo??? Porque entrou assim no meu quarto?? E porque meus pesadelos???? Vamos seu verme!!! Diga!!!  
  
- Eu não reccccccebo maissssssss ordenssssss ssssssuassssss....  
  
- O que????- diz a rainha abismada – Ficou maluco seu bruxo de araque?  
  
- É isso mesmo que ouviu, mamãe!!! – diz Relena entrando no quarto da rainha – Ele, como todos os seus homens me obedecem cegamente...mas agora que tal falarmos da sua trágica morte, mãezinha?  
  
- Mas Relena!!! Não pode me trair desse jeito....?  
  
- Não??? Hahuhahuahauauahauhauhauhauha! Ah posso sim e vou. Você me maltratou durante quinze anos........quinze...... me tratou como um lixo, me jogando na cara que só me deixou viver pra eu poder gerar um herdeiro homem pra você, já que com este ventre podre não pode gerar mais filho nenhum.  
  
- Humft!! É isso mesmo, aquele mago inútil, me amaldiçoou, e eu não pude gerar nenhum filho.........- diz a megera – Mas você, Relena, é tão fraca e imprestável, que não teria coragem para me matar.....apesar de tudo sou sua mãe!!! Agora fora daqui os dois!!!  
  
- Hummmm! Não teria é??? – diz Relena, puxando uma adaga de ouro, com o cabo no formato de uma serpente – Olha o que eu tenho aqui-i!  
  
- O-o que é isso ??? Relena pare de brincadeira.......mas o que???  
  
- É isssssso messsssmo ssssua megera!!! Ah sssssempre quisssss dizer isssssso.....É a adaga da ssssserpente...... osssss que deram a alma para a deusssssa Ming recccebe essssa adaga como sssssssímbolo de lealdade.  
  
- Adeus mãezinha, aaaaaaah! – Relena diz avançando sobre a rainha, que estava paralisada pelo feitiço do bruxo Drag. Relena a golpeia na barriga, uma, duas três.....várias vezes, socando com a adaga, muito forte, fazendo espirrar o sangue para todo os lados. Relena estava banhada no sangue de sua própria mãe, e não contente, começa a arrancar a pele do rosto com a adaga........- Quem é a inútil agora, sua miserável.........  
  
Relena vai se lavar deixando o velho bruxo devorar os restos da rainha.  
  
BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.............  
  
- Oh, meu Deus!!!! De novo!!! Aiaiai......- "papai, acho que eu não vou ser capaz de fazer o que me pediu.....sou um péssimo mago"  
  
- "Não fique assim, meu filho...... Você vai lutar ao lado da bondosa Deusa Luna. Ela é a guerreira que lutou ao lado de Atena na mitologia, foi uma de suas amazonas que defendiam a terra e Atena com os cavaleiros, por ela escolhidos, por sua bondade e pelo sacrifício de sua vida na guerra do bem contra o mal, Atena a escolheu para ser a Deusa dos homens. Luna já mandou a terra, seus escolhidos com poderes especiais, para ajudarem vocês nessa missão. Lembre-se meu filho, acredite em seu coração e na amizade, feche os olhos para a maldade, não permita que nada destrua seus sonhos, sua chance de ser feliz... não com quem e nem como.... O mal já foi liberado, a Deusa das Trevas acordou, esta na hora de reunir os guerreiros. Conto com você, meu filho........"  
  
- Eu sei, mas estava inseguro, pai.....- diz Quatre com lágrimas nos olhos – Agora eu sei que devo seguir meu coração............ obrigado.....- diz o pequeno mago......  
  
- Adeus e lembre-se: siga seu coração.....  
  
- Adeus, papai.....- fala para a visão na sua frente desaparecendo..."É parece que está na hora de agir e reuni os guerreiros... são cinco....essa é a parte mais difícil.... saber quem é quem......" Quatre vai caminhando em direção ao quarto de magia, e nem percebe que deixou três pessoas muito curiosas.......  
  
- Ele teve outra daquelas visões, bruuuu.....que arrepio........- diz uma bondosa velha e gorducha senhora atrás da arvore.  
  
- É mesmo! Quando o mestre Quatre fica assim dá até arrepios....... – comenta um menininho ruivo de dez anos...  
  
- É ele fica tão assustador, seus olhos ficam como se estivesse ficado cego, seus cabelos ficam espetados, e....  
  
- FAAAATEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
- OPA!! Aqui, estou aqui.  
  
- Ah....! preste bem atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer: eu irei viver uma longa jornada da qual não sei se irei voltar e ...- Quatre foi interrompido  
  
- Não mestre Quatre!! Não diga isso – segurando as mãos do loirinho disse – Sabemos o quão bom você é mestre, por isso seja o que for que tenha que fazer, tenho certeza que irá se sair muito bem.....  
  
- Oh..... puxa!!! Assim você me deixa sem graça...snif – diz o jovem mago – Eu agradeço a vocês por essa demonstração de carinho, obrigado...Agora escute bem!!! Eu vou e não sei quando voltarei e quero, que se algo de ruim acontecer e o mal chegar aqui, abre essa carta e siga essas instruções que está escrito nela. Bem eu vou indo, cuidem-se – disse acenando – Ahhhh me lembrei!!! Esta carta esta enfeitiçada só vai abrir se o mal vencer e se você tentar abrir ela vai............  
  
- BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
  
- ........explodir......hahahahahahahaha seu curioso.......adeus meus amigos...  
  
- Só agora que o senhor me avisa, mestre Quatre???  
  
- Hehehehehehehehe  
  
~~~~  
  
"AHHHH Wufei.....você é o melhor, parabéns...... hehehehe se aqueles dois te pega estaria perdido......." vai pensando um alegre Wufei de volta ao esconderijo com a comida que ele roubou da casa do Heero .....  
  
- Cheguei criançada!!!!  
  
- Tio Wu-man!!!!! Que bom! Ce touxe comida, to com fominha!!! – disse uma garotinha segurando um ursinho e passando a mãozinha na barriga.  
  
- Oh, minha linda – diz Wufei abraçando a menina. Molly é uma garotinha de uns aproximadamente cinco anos, Wufei não sabia ao certo, cabelos castanhos até o ombro com uma franjinha, olhos grandes e dourados. "ah minha pequena Molly, eu sinto muito por isso..." Apareceu mais dois meninos idênticos, gêmeos:  
  
- Tio Wu-man, tio Wu-man, você chegou!!! – dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo... – Estamos com fome, tio Wu-man!!! Você demorou..... – dizem eles pulando e puxando os cabelos de Wu-man.  
  
- Hei!!! Calma aí seus pestinhas.....soltem........ ai... para com isso Solo e Ken agora ou não tem comida!!!  
  
- Ahhh tio Wu-man!!! Não vale, isso é chantagem!!!!  
  
- Hahhahhahaha....... eu sou o maior, sabem disso, não é???  
  
- Claaaaaaaaaaaaaro! O tio Wu-man é o maior!!!! – gritam os três fazendo uma grande festa.......  
  
- Hehehehehe é isso aí!!!! – diz Wufei "até quando meu Deus, essa paz temporária irá durar??? Mas eu jurei que eles não iriam pagá-los e vou cumprir minha palavra!!" Coloca a mão no bolso e tira um mapa que continha o caminho para a Luminuswood......  
  
- Bem criança!!! Se alimentem bem que iremos ter uma longa viagem....  
  
CONTINUA....... 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4  
  
Palácio Real Hikaru  
  
- Senhores, tenho más notícias! A rainha Nakuru declarou guerra total contra o nosso pequeno reino, e como sabem, não temos como ir contra a força daquela rainha... – Treize falava em um tom de voz preocupado deixando a entender que provavelmente dessa vez não teriam como evitar a guerra, que ameaçava a começar há mais de dez anos. Estava agora reunido com alguns superiores de seus exércitos e mais alguns influentes fazendeiros do reino.  
  
- Não entendo por que ela resolveu atacar justo agora?! – disse Justin, o jovem capitão dos exércitos do reino de Hikaru, inconformado com as péssimas notícias.  
  
- Também concordo com o capitão, majestade! Não podemos negar que isso é realmente estranho, depois de mais de dez anos, ela resolve atacar-nos? E ainda por cima, não somos grande ameaça a ela, se é que somos, afinal, somos um reino pequeno... – um dos fazendeiros disse, mas é interrompido pelo próprio Rei que já estava alterado.  
  
- O problema que aquela louca tem conosco não é de algum dia ou de alguma forma chegarmos a ser uma ameaça a ela, e sim que estamos no caminho de sua ambição, ou se esqueceram que ela quer é dominar o mundo e não só o reino de Sank! – sua voz de preocupada foi para furiosa – Eu não admito, de forma alguma, que vocês achem que somos inferiores a ela, entenderam?!  
  
- Sim, majestade! – responderam todos em coro.  
  
Nesse momento, Duo chega à sala do trono, onde estava acontecendo a reunião.  
  
- Pai, o senhor me chamou? – diz com a voz baixa ao ver quem estava na sala, não queria chamar a atenção dele, não mesmo.  
  
- Meu filho, depois conversamos, agora vá para seu quarto e descanse. Sei que ficou fora o dia inteiro, deve estar cansado, não? – fala Treize num tom de voz carinhoso, não queria assustar o filho.  
  
- Ok, pai! Com licença. – disse já se retirando da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si com um baque seco. – Ufa! – solta um suspiro de alívio e vai em direção ao seu quarto.  
  
~~~~  
  
- Ah, que saco! Por que não consigo parar de pensar naquele garoto! – Duo estava revoltado, não conseguia dormir, pois toda vez que fechava os olhos, podia ver claramente a imagem de um outro garoto, Heero... – Ah, e tem um nome tão bonito, mas não sei aonde já ouvi esse nome antes... Droga, e o pai nem passou aqui! Aposto que se esqueceu! – riu diante de tal pensamento, seu pai não costumava esquecer as coisas tão facilmente, provavelmente ainda estava naquela reunião. – Melhor pra mim! Pelo menos aquele cara não fica aqui me torrando a paciência... – calou-se de repente, pois jurara que tinha ouvido passos atrás da porta, hn, que coisa, falara para não deixarem ninguém passar pelo corredor, queria ficar sozinho.  
  
Levantou-se da enorme cama de casal que tinha em seu quarto e foi em direção a porta de madeira, no exato momento em que encostava na pesada maçaneta, a mesma se mexe e a porta se abre, revelando uma figura...  
  
~~~~  
  
- VAMOS RÁPIDO! PROCUREM PELO FUGITIVO! – por todo palácio se ouvia as ordens do capitão – ACHEM-NO O MAIS DEPRESSA POSSÍVEL, ELE PODE SER PERIGOSO!  
  
O Palácio estava uma verdadeira bagunça, há algumas horas atrás, um pouco depois da reunião ter acabado, um dos soldados venho correndo avisar que a "Casa de Luz" tinha sido invadida por estranhos e que estes ainda estavam lá, imediatamente Treize e mais alguns soldados foram até lá, só para descobrir que tudo era verdade, realmente seu lugar sagrado havia sido invadido. Sem pensar muito, já que estava cego pelo ódio, mandou prender os invasores, o único problema foi quando chegaram ao castelo, quando já estavam chegando na masmorra, um dos prisioneiros conseguiu, de alguma maneira ainda desconhecida pelos soldados, fugir, causando o pânico geral.  
  
~~~~  
  
- Você? O que está fazendo aqui? – Duo pergunta assustado, de todas as pessoas que esperava, com certeza, ele era a última.  
  
- Duo? O que você está fazendo aqui? – ah, aquela voz, grave, profunda, Duo adoraria poder ouvi-la o tempo inteiro e sempre lhe chamando, pedindo-lhe por beijos e carinhos, e... O que estava pensando? Nem podia dizer que o conhecia, afinal só haviam trocado umas palavras há algumas horas atrás, e já ficava com esse tipo de pensamento.  
  
- Eu? Meu pai é o Rei, onde mais eu deveria estar?  
  
- Ah, bem... – respondeu sem graça.  
  
Duo sorriu ao ver que tinha conseguido deixar o outro desconcertado, mas ainda tinha de saber o que estava acontecendo por ali, assim que a porta tinha sido aberta, percebera que tinha algo errado, o palácio estava muito barulhento.  
  
- Você tem que me ajudar! – disse Heero, havia conseguido fugir como por milagre, e agora outro havia se realizado, sabia que podia contar com o outro, então não fora à toa que seguiu justo praquele lado do palácio. – Eles estão atrás de mim, e eu juro, não fiz nada!  
  
- Ei, ei, ei, acalme-se! Me explica direito o que está acontecendo!  
  
- Eu explico, mas primeiro você tem que me tirar daqui! – no exato momento que Heero terminou de falar, atrás dele, encostadas na porta, aparecem Sally e Lady Une:  
  
- Ora, ora, então é aqui que você está? Por favor, príncipe, afaste-se dele, pode ser perigoso.  
  
Em Luminuswood  
  
- Trowa? Você está aqui? – chama o loirinho, entrando na casa de árvore onde Trowa, Catherine e o pai deles moravam, foi até Luminuswood para avisá- lo de que iria viajar, afinal, não poderia deixá-lo preocupado. – Trowa? Mas que droga será que ele saiu? Mas está tão cedo p...  
  
Fora interrompido por um som agudo, como se fosse de uma sirene de incêndio, avisando de que a Floresta Proibida estava sendo invadida.  
  
- Mas o que está acontecendo por aqui?? – Quatre sai correndo e desce para o solo da floresta,e assim como ele, os moradores da floresta.  
  
'... É! Eu ouvi! Parece que um monstro pulou a cerca[1] norte e está vindo pra cá...' Quatre só ficava ouvindo os cochichos sobre a provável invasão "Monstro? Ah, mas isso está muito estranho..", '... eu fiquei sabendo que era um dragão e que carregava filhotes com ele! E que seria provavelmente por isso a invasão...' Quatre nesse momento tem mais uma visão: um dragão de olhos negros e... mas o que era aquilo? Um arqueiro? Não saberia dizer, mas ambos lutavam contra alguma outra coisa... e... vozes?  
  
Alguém esbarrou em Quatre e por isso tinha acabado por despertar, que coisa mais estranha! Nunca tivera uma visão desse tipo antes! Eram só... só algumas coisas sobre o passado ou falar com pessoas já falecidas, mas essa... tinha sido muito diferente, parecia que era alguma passagem do futuro, nunca tivera alguma premonição antes...  
  
Na cerca norte  
  
- Vamos! Temos que conseguir chegar em Luminuswood antes do anoitecer. – diz Wufei para os pequenos que o acompanhavam, a viagem até ali havia sido fácil e rápida, graças aos deuses, uma viajante ofereceu-lhes carona até os limites da Floresta. Mas, não tiveram tanta sorte assim na hora de atravessar o portão para dentro da Floresta, por isso resolveu pula a cerca, o único problema foi que na hora de pular pro lado de dentro, não contava com a possibilidade de um dos guardas está passando por ali... agora graças a isso, estavam sendo perseguidos e tinha medo de serem pegos.  
  
- Não se preocupe, vocês com toda a certeza estarão lá antes do que imaginam.  
  
Wufei estancou no lugar na mesma hora, porcaria, tinham achado eles! E agora o que faria, não se preocupava com a própria vida, mas sim, com as das crianças, elas sim eram sua preocupação.  
  
- Quem está aí? – ele ouve passos atrás de si e vira, um rapaz de estatura alta caminhava tranqüilamente até eles. – Quem é você?  
  
- Acho que a pergunta certa seria quem é você. – disse calmamente parando um pouco à frente das crianças de Wufei. – Mas não precisa responder agora. Creio que vocês estavam querendo chegar em Luminuswood, não é? – o garoto de olhos negros acena positivamente com a cabeça. – Então venha comigo. – diz pondo-se a caminhar.  
  
Wufei estava estático, não sabia o que fazer, se seguia ou não o rapaz de olhos verdes, decidiu-se por segui-lo, não tinha nada a perder e ele ia levá-lo para Luminuswood, de alguma forma sabia que ele não estava mentindo.  
  
~~~~  
  
Wufei, Molly, Solo e Ken olhavam bobos para as casas, todas nos topos das árvores, e tudo era tão iluminado, havia tanta luz ali, que seus olhos ardiam, já que estavam até agora dentro do mato, onde não havia, basicamente, luz nenhuma. Wufei e as crianças foram levados até a presença do prefeito da cidade, o pai de Trowa.  
  
~~~~  
  
Quatre já estava começando a ficar desesperado, não tinha noticias e ainda não sabia o que realmente havia acontecido, e as visões que não paravam de ir e vir toda hora, a cada segundo, sempre a mesma, estava começando a deixá-lo louco, queria poder gritar e mandar parar, mas não adiantava em nada. Quando estava pra entrar em desespero total, Trowa, Cath e mais um rapaz moreno de olhos negros, entraram na casa, sendo acompanhados por três pequenas crianças. O loirinho suspira de alivio, pelo menos sabia que nada de ruim havia acontecido a seus amigos, mas quem eram o outro rapaz, e aquelas crianças?  
  
- Sei o que deve estar pensando, e querendo perguntar, mas não dá pra deixar pra depois? Esses pequenos aí estão com fome. – disse Trowa sentando numa grande e confortável poltrona que havia na sala de estar[2] e praticamente deitando-se na mesma.  
  
- Tá, claro! – responde o pequeno mago, indo em direção a cozinha onde estavam Cath e os visitantes. – Ah, me desculpe, meu nome é Quatre Winner e o seus? – perguntou sorrindo para os estranhos.  
  
- Olá, senhor Quatre, eu sou Molly.– apresentou-se a menininha e logo depois, apontou para os gêmeos. – E esses são Solo e Ken, e esse é o tio...  
  
- Wufei. - disse o chinês, cortando a menina.  
  
- Muito prazer! – disse Quatre. - Oi Cath! Quer ajuda?  
  
- Quero sim, Q! Dá pra pegar as panelas ali embaixo, enquanto eu pego os ingredientes. – Cath respondeu, enquanto mexia nas portas e gavetas da cozinha, pegando os ingredientes de que precisava. Logo depois olhou para as crianças e para Wufei. Disse, num tom de brincadeira. – Agora, todos vocês para fora da minha cozinha, quero fazer uma surpresa, então preciso de que saiam daqui. – mal tinha terminado de falar, já tinha empurrado a todos para fora, exceto por Quatre. Os dois sorrindo puseram-se a fazer o almoço, enquanto da sala já ouviam as vozes infantis brincando e rindo.  
  
Continua....  
  
Notas:  
  
[1] Essa cerca é uma cerca-viva que pode se mexer e tem alguns feitiços protetores, mas elas só afastam as pessoas e/ou coisas ruins, não faz nada contra pessoas de coração puro!  
  
[2] Essas casas são bastante espaçosas. Material completo! 


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5  
  
Ele olhava de um lado para o outro, não sabia o que fazer, só tinha duas saídas, uma estava impedida e a outra... bem a outra só se ele quisesse morrer, como se existisse uma possível maneira de sair dali inteiro mesmo que fosse pela porta.  
  
Duo não sabia o que fazer... Se por um lado queria ajudar Heero, pelo outro não queria... Se ao menos soubesse o que está acontecendo.  
  
Como se tivesse lendo os pensamentos do príncipe, Lady Une disse:  
  
- Príncipe, precisamos que saia de perto desse sujeito, ele cometeu um crime gravíssimo.  
  
- E eu poderia ao menos saber que crime é esse? – perguntou com um tom de ironia na voz, esboçando um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
- Sim, claro! Desculpa, bem, príncipe, é o seguinte: ele e mais duas outras pessoas foram encontrados dentro da "Casa da Luz", o senhor sabe que a entrada naquele local é proibida e se alguém desobedece a essa lei (a de entrada proibida na tal casa...) é preso e seu castigo é a morte ou prisão perpétua...  
  
- O que? É só por causa disso? Toda essa confusão por causa disso? – as guarda-costas fizeram que sim com a cabeça sem entender aonde Duo queria chegar. – Ora, então eu sinto muito, mas vocês não irão levá-lo daqui, agora ele está sobre minha proteção, assim como os dois amigos dele. – disse firme, sem alterar a voz em momento algum, estava decidido a tirar Heero daquela confusão, nem que tivesse que enfrentar seu pai!  
  
- Mas, príncipe... Não podemos deixar o senhor fazer isso! – disse Sally tentando por algum juízo na cabeça do garoto de olhos violetas.  
  
- Eu já disse que não irão levá-lo! Nesse instante, todos no quarto, ouvem o barulho de passos vindo do corredor (a porta do quarto tinha sido fechada), e Duo mais do que depressa, procura um lugar onde esconder Heero enquanto os guardas estivessem lá, podia calmamente mandar nas duas mulheres a sua frente, mas naqueles soldados que só obedeciam ao seu capitão e ao rei, já era outra história...  
  
- Desculpe príncipe Duo, mas precisamos entrar em seus aposent... – o soldado é interrompido por Duo.  
  
- Eu já sei o que está acontecendo, e pode ter certeza de que o fugitivo não está em meus aposentos, por isso, dêem o fora daqui!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Mas nada! – Duo volta a interromper o soldado. – Está por algum acaso, duvidando de minha palavra? Já disse que ele não está aqui!  
  
- Não senhor! Perdão, já estamos indo.  
  
E assim se foram, deixando sozinhos, novamente, os quatro no quarto.  
  
- Apressem-se, nós iremos sair daqui! – diz Duo em um tom nem um pouco costumeiro, dirigindo um olhar as duas mulheres, que entenderam tudo, e saíram em direção ao estábulo do castelo. Heero não sabia o que dizer nem fazer, por isso deixou o outro guiá-lo. Duo havia dado a Heero um enorme casaco preto, e depois lhe disse para vesti-lo e que se prepare-se para partir, iriam fazer uma viajem...  
  
Na Floresta Proibida  
  
Estavam todos sentados à mesa, almoçando e conversando, as crianças não paravam de elogiar a comida gostosa da Tia Cath e do Tio Quat, estes últimos só sorriam e diziam um "obrigado" pelos elogios, enquanto que Wufei e Trowa não diziam nada, só ficavam na deles, comendo tudo bem quietos e sem pressa.  
  
~~~~  
  
Do lado de fora da Floresta se ouvia, ao longe, o galope de cavalos, e na garupa dos cavalos se podia ver claramente quatro pessoas, estas pareciam estar com pressa.  
  
- Vejam! Já dá pra ver a fronteira, e a Floresta! – disse o que ia na frente, um jovem com uma longa trança.  
  
- Então, vamos mais depressa! Aqueles caras não desistiram de nós, ainda. – respondeu a outra pessoa, dessa vez uma mulher com cabelos loiros cacheados.  
  
- Sim! – foi tudo o que disseram os outros dois, um outro garoto e uma outra mulher.  
  
Aceleraram ainda mais, tinham que chegar lá, senão não tinham idéia se sobreviveriam ao ataque de seus perseguidores mais uma vez. Quando estavam a alguns quilômetros de distancia de um dos portais da Floresta, os cavalos começaram a dar sinal de cansaço e com isso diminuíram o ritmo da cavalgada, quase parando, já estavam nessa correria a horas, não era a toa que estavam tão cansados.  
  
- Vamos! Só mais um pouco!  
  
Em Luminuswood  
  
- Paft! – Quatre acaba de bater com as palmas das mãos na mesa, e como se levantou de maneira brusca, a cadeira caiu no chão de madeira. Todos sem exceção olham em direção ao loiro, que disse, mais pra si mesmo do que para os presentes no lugar. – O portão! – dito isso saiu correndo, sem dar tempo dos outros se recuperarem do susto que levaram.  
  
Castelo de Sank  
  
Relena Peacecraft, atual rainha do reino Sank, estava em seu quarto em frente a um espelho, pois este podia lhe mostrar o que estava acontecendo em outro lugar, e ela estava a observar o que estava acontecendo no portão de entrada principal da Floresta Proibida. – Lindo! Simplesmente lindo! – mais especificamente observava um certo moreno de olhos azuis-cobalto – E seus olhos são tão lindos...!  
  
- Sssssim! E exxxtremamente pareccccidossss com o do antigo Rei Yuy! – diz Drag q acabara de chegar ao aposento.  
  
- Cale-se! Não perguntei a sua opinião! – disse Relena, nervosa. – Agora se mande, não pedi pra que viesse aqui!  
  
- Sssssim, ssssenhora! – E foi-se Drag, jurando que um dia ela iria se arrepender por tratá-lo desse jeito.  
  
Em algum lugar...[1]  
  
- Hmm! Até que enfim todos vão estar reunidos. – uma voz fria e branda disse, uma voz de mulher. – Noin! Prepare-se, sua missão começará agora. – disse e virou-se de volta pro espelho (igual ao de Relena).  
  
- Sim, majestade! - respondeu Noin, logo depois se retirando pra chamar a sua parceira, finalmente iria entrar em ação.  
  
Continua...  
  
Notas:  
  
[1] eu só coloquei assim, pq realmente não posso revelar agora de onde "Ela" falou, ok? Mais explicações só com o andar da fic. ^__^ sorry.  
  
Oi Bra!!!  
  
Que bom que gostou na nossa fic, espero q continue gostando!!!  
  
Bjos para todos!  
  
Nossa só um GRANDE IMENSO AGRADECIMENTO PARA A CRISTIANE (ou Botori)!!!!!!!! Valeu pelo aviso!!! E obrigado por gostar da minha fic!!!  
  
Bjos enormes para ti 


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6  
  
Portão de Entrada da Floresta Proibida  
  
- Ahh, mas o que diabos é aquilo?! – gritaram os guardas do portão, que se escondiam atrás das árvores que tinha na entrada.  
  
- Isso, é o nosso futuro. – disse uma voz de dentro da Floresta. – Mas eles estão correndo um grande perigo, seus cavalos estão muito cansados. – disse a mesma voz, agora saindo de dentro da Floresta, aparecendo em frente ao portão.  
  
- Mestre Quatre! Cuidado, saia daí, eles podem ser perigosos! – diz um guarda, num tom preocupado.  
  
- Está tudo bem, o único inimigo que temos, não está aqui, mas infelizmente tem um poder enorme e consegue controlar qualquer um! – dito isto levantou os braços e juntou as mãos defronte o peito, dizendo algumas palavras, obviamente mágicas...  
  
Na perseguição  
  
- Ah, meu Deus! Mas que bosta! Não sei como vamos escapar dessa!  
  
- Acalme-se, Duo! Estamos quase chegando lá! – diz Lady Une, no intuito de acalmar seu príncipe.  
  
- É, tanto quanto estamos perto de sermos pegos por aqueles elfos malucos! – diz apontando para trás na direção de seus perseguidores.  
  
- Que isso! Nós vamos escapar dessa! E, eu posso saber como o senhor sabe que eles são elfos?! – pergunta Sally, totalmente confusa, já que Duo simplesmente insistia em dizer que seus algozes são elfos, como ele poderia saber se nem tiveram chance de olhar pra cara deles direito, tiveram que sair a todo galope, pois estes supostos elfos chegaram atirando flechas e mais sei lá o que neles.!  
  
- Sabendo, ué! Será que não vê as orelhas pontudas deles? – mal termina de falar vê com os olhos esbugalhados uma enorme bola de energia passando por si e pelos outros, indo de encontro com seus perseguidores...  
  
Castelo de Sank  
  
- Mas que porcaria é essa?!!? – grita Relena, louca da vida, afinal aqueles elfos foram mandados por ela, para capturarem o lindo moreno que a tanto gostava de olhar através do espelho.  
  
Em algum lugar...  
  
- É, parece que fiz bem em escolher esse jovem mago para ser o guia deles! – a mesma voz fina e branda, mas agora dava pra perceber que "Ela"[1] sorria, sim, sorria por que finalmente as coisas estavam andando conforme o planejado.  
  
Perto do Portão  
  
Trowa acelera o passo ao ver aquele clarão que a bola de energia lançada por Quatre havia feito, temia pela vida do loirinho e dos outros que estivessem por lá.  
  
- O que que foi isso?!! – pergunta um chinês um tanto quanto surpreso.  
  
- Quatre. – é tudo o que diz o moreno.  
  
No Portão  
  
No portão está tudo quieto, não se ouve mais nada, além do som das folhas das árvores se mexendo conforme o vento passa por elas...  
  
Apesar do assombro, os cavalos de Duo e cia continuam seu caminho até o portão da Floresta, e assim que chegam lá, simplesmente caem extremamente cansados depois da corrida. Nesse momento, Duo, Heero, Sally e Lady Une acordam do estado de choque momentâneo em que estavam e olham pro pequeno mago a frente deles que mantinha os braços na mesma posição de ataque.  
  
Quatre olha pra cada um deles, e logo depois sorri gentilmente pra cada um deles, abaixando seus braços.  
  
- Tio Quat! Tio Quat! – os pequenos que também vieram atrás do mago, corriam em sua direção preocupados com ele.  
  
- Ah, oi! Mas o que estão fazendo aqui? Deviam ter ficado em Luminuswood que é um lugar muito mais seguro! – disse num tom um pouco de preocupação e um pouco de repreensão.  
  
- Desculpa! Mas a gente ficou preocupado com você, tio Quat! – disse a pequena Molly sorrindo docemente para o loiro.  
  
- Ah, tudo bem, afinal de contas quem devia tá tomando conta de vocês era o Trowa, a Cath e o Wufei! Falando nisso cadê eles? – Quatre faz uma cara de confusão, mas logo sorrindo ao ver os mesmos chegando logo atrás. – Que curioso! Como vocês chegaram aqui antes deles?  
  
- A tia fada ajudou a gente! – disse Solo.  
  
- É, ela tinha olhos tão bonitos quanto os seus, também eram azuis... – complementou Ken.  
  
- Tia fada? – repetiu o loiro, mais confuso do que nunca.  
  
- Er.. desculpa, mas vocês poderiam me dizer uma coisa? Só para confirmar: aqui é a Floresta Proibida? – diz Heero com uma cara confusa, já que segundo a lenda, a Floresta é um lugar povoado por várias raças, mas nunca ficou sabendo que ali existissem humanos, e muito menos magos.  
  
- É sim, vamos, eu estava esperando por vocês! – responde Quatre se virando em direção a Floresta[2].  
  
Duo, Heero, Lady Une e Sally trocam um olhar de confusão e logo depois fazem um sinal positivo com a cabeça, todos saem da garupa de seus respectivos cavalos, e começam a andar atrás do loiro e o resto da turma.  
  
Continua...  
  
Notas:  
  
[1] Nyahhh, eu não vou colocar o nome dela, mas vou adiantar q "Ela" é um personagem de suma importância, e lembrem-se toda vez q vcs verem "Ela" é que é "Ela", ok? O_o isso soa tão estranho... ¬_¬  
  
[2] O que posso dizer..? Tá eu sei que esse quase-diálogo ficou estranho, mas o q fazer? Não sei pq esse negócio saiu, só saiu! Não é minha culpa ... tá bom! Talvez seja...  
  
Oi! Bem antes de mais nada eu queria agradecer a Carla, ela avisou tb.. soh q eu não tinha visto ainda o review, então..eu acabei esquecendo de por lá no ultimo cap. foi mal, miga!!!  
  
Msm q atrasado, OBRIGADÃO, viu?  
  
Bjos pra todos!!!!!!  
  
"¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto." (Nabichan Saotome) 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7  
  
Reino de Sank  
**  
- Mas o que será que está acontecendo?! – um senhor de idade se pergunta, esta era a mesma pergunta que todos que estavam no reino se faziam, o motivo: o céu de Sank estava completamente negro, e não se via nenhuma nuvem, era de dia, não devia nem ser uma hora da tarde, e o céu escuro desse jeito, só podia significar duas coisas: ou a Rainha[1] estava fazendo mais daqueles feitiços malucos ou então, não, não podia ser... Definitivamente a resposta era de que a Rainha estava fazendo os feitiços malucos dela.  
  
**Castelo de Sank  
**  
- Mas que droga!! Eles entraram na Floresta! Não sei por que esse espelho não consegue chegar até ali, é só uma Floresta..!! – reclama Relena, frustrada toda vez era a mesma coisa: nunca conseguia enxergar ou sequer dar uma espiadinha dentro dos limites daquela maldita Floresta.  
  
- Isssso é ssssimplessssss, a Foressssta é protegida pelasssss antigassssss mágicasssss que assss ninfasssssss deixaram ali! Por issssso fica impossssível ssssaber o que ssse passssa por lá. – responde Drag a pergunta indireta feita por Relena.  
  
- Humm, se for só isso, é fácil de se quebrar esses feitiços, afinal eles são velhos como você mesmo disse. – Relena nem espera o conselheiro[2] responder e já sai com o espelho e a adaga que recebeu como prova de sua lealdade a deusa Ming.  
  
**Em algum lugar...  
**  
- Essa Relena é uma prepotente, acha que vai conseguir desfazer feitiços que nem o tempo pode "apagar", é uma tola, mesmo! – "Ela" se levanta da cadeira e caminha em direção a uma das portas do cômodo. – Vamos ver, hoje tenho que mandá-lo, não é?  
  
Um rapaz loiro concordou.  
  
- Então é melhor se apressar, acho q você não iria querer perder a oportunidade de encontrá-los, certo?  
  
- Não senhora! Já estou indo! – dito isso fez uma reverência e saiu do lugar, indo em direção a Floresta Proibida.  
  
**No Palácio Real Hikaru  
**  
- Não acredito! Não acredito! Como ele pode ter feito isso?!! – Treize não parava de dizer isso, estava totalmente frustrado pelo ocorrido de dias atrás, definitivamente não entendia por que seu filho "fugiu" junto com aquele prisioneiro, e entendia muito menos a decisão de Lady Une e de Sally ao acompanharem seu filho, ahhh, a hora que as encontrasse, elas teriam de se explicar muito bem, senão... hum, não sabia o que faria, mas pode de uma coisa sabia, elas estavam muito mais do que encrencadas... – Quero que vasculhem todo o reino, TODO!! Entenderam?! – agora com essa decisão tomada, Treize foi em direção ao estábulo do palácio, tinha que fazer uma visita a uma pessoa que não via há anos...  
  
**Estrada para a Floresta Proibida[3]  
**  
Um garoto se movia velozmente, nem parecia que estava a pé. Seus olhos verde-água observavam tudo ao seu redor, tinha que memorizar o caminho de volta, definitivamente não se dava bem com mapas. Então era melhor prevenir do que remediar, né? Sabia que provavelmente nesse ritmo só chegaria lá pela manhã e não tinha a menor idéia se eles ainda estariam na Floresta quando chegasse...  
  
Rezou com todas as forças para que desse tempo, afinal tinha uma missão para cumprir e não iria aceitar de maneira alguma a não conclusão da mesma, nunca fôra de aceitar fracassos, e não seria agora que começaria com esse aceitamento.  
  
- Acho que talvez chegue a tempo. – disse em voz baixa e acelerou um pouco mais o passo.  
  
**Castelo de Sank**  
  
Relena caminhava de um lado pro outro dentro do enorme cômodo em que estava. Precisava pensar (e rápido) numa maneira de acabar com aqueles feitiços antigos, não era possível que fossem indestrutíveis, de alguma forma iria destruí-los, nem que tivesse que ir pessoalmente até a Floresta. E foi pensando nisso que se retirou da sala em que estava, e pôs-se a caminho da sala de feitiçarias de sua falecida mãe! Tudo o que precisava com certeza, encontraria lá, só esperava que Drag não estivesse por lá, não estava a fim de lhe explicar suas reais intenções.  
  
- Bem, quais seriam as chances de ele estar lá? – perguntou-se num tom sacárstico.  
  
Para sua alegria, realmente Drag não estava na sala. No momento o "conselheiro" estava muito ocupado.  
  
Relena começa a pegar uns "ingredientes" para uma pequena poção, se quisesse passar desapercebida pela divisa e conseguir entrar na floresta, precisaria fazer algumas mudanças drásticas no visual[4].  
  
Depois de pronta a tal da poção, Relena pega um frasco e o enche com a poção. Dá um sorriso malvado, e sai da sala indo em direção ao seu quarto "É uma pena que esteja tão tarde, se não eu iria agora mesmo para lá!", com esse pensamento, deixa de sorrir. "Não importa. Irei amanhã, afinal o que poderia acontecer em tão pouco tempo?" logo depois de pensar nisso, dá uma risada fria e sem graça[5].  
  
Já estando dentro de seu quarto, Relena se troca e deita na cama, não demorando muito pra dormir.  
  
**Luminuswood  
**  
- Não entendo, como você sabia que a gente iria ver?? Isso é totalmente estranho! – fala Duo, expondo a sua maior dúvida até o momento.  
  
- Eu... não sei. – responde Quatre sorrindo. – Eu só sabia que vocês viriam. Mas como eu sabia, eu não sei.  
  
- Hn? Isso sim é estranho, mas não importa. De qualquer forma, ainda não sei o seus nomes. – disse Heero, num tom impessoal.  
  
- Ah, desculpa, meu nome é Quatre Winner, ele é Trowa Barton – diz apontando pro moreno alto, logo depois aponta pro chinês – esse é Wufei e ela é Catherine, e as crianças, são Molly, Solo e Ken.  
  
- Muito prazer. – diz Trowa e Wufei ao mesmo tempo, assim que Quatre terminou de apresentá-los.  
  
- Oi! – diz as crianças e Cath sorrindo para os visitantes.  
  
- Olá! Bem, o meu nome é Duo Maxwell Khushrenada, essas são Lady Une e Sally Po, e ele é.... – disse apontando pras garotas, sorrindo.  
  
- Heero Yuy.  
  
No mesmo instante, Trowa o mira com os olhos esbugalhados. Não podia acreditar que aquele garoto fosse o filho do rei Yuy, seria possível? "Talvez, realmente os dois se parecem[6]". Enquanto Trowa tentava entender como o garoto a sua frente poderia ser o famoso filho do rei Yuy, aquele que libertaria o povo do Reino Sank, os outros estavam numa conversa muito animada, quero dizer, quase todos conversavam, a única exceção é Heero, que nem sequer abria a boca.  
  
- Ah, então você é o filho do rei Khushrenada? – pergunta Cath surpresa.  
  
- Sou eu sim! – responde Duo sorrindo, mas logo depois seu semblante fica carregado, triste "Como será que o pai está? A gente foi embora e nem deu tempo pra eu me despedir. Ele deve tá preocupado, já fazem três dias desde aquilo..."  
  
- Desculpa, mas aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu disse algo errado? – fala Cath preocupada, será que tinha dito ou feito algo errado pra que o semblante do jovem príncipe mudasse tanto?  
  
- Não, que isso! É que me bateu uma saudade agora, faz muito[7] tempo que não vejo meu pai. E falar nele me lembrou disso, é só isso! – disse enquanto seu sorriso voltava.  
  
- Ai, me desculpa é que eu....  
  
- Não tem por que pedir desculpas, você não sabia disso! Agora vamos falar de outras coisas, como – Duo é interrompido por Heero que venho com uma pergunta que estava em sua cabeça desde a hora em que chegaram:  
  
- Como sabia que a gente viria?  
  
- Hn? Eu? Ahhh, sei lá, eu só sabia! – respondeu o loiro sorrindo docemente, realmente não tinha a mínima idéia de como sabia que os quatro veriam, mas... não tinha culpa por isso, ele apenas sabia...  
  
- Sei... de qualquer forma, obrigado por ter nos salvado daquelas... coisas. – replico Heero que mesmo não acreditando muito, resolveu dar créditos ao maguinho, afinal este havia salvado as vidas deles.  
  
- Ah, que isso não tem de que! Foi um prazer ajudar vocês..! – disse, enquanto em seus pensamentos completava: "... embora eu não tenha noção alguma de como eu tenha feito aquilo..." Duo sorri a resposta do loiro, e logo depois pergunta com um sorriso amarelo:  
  
- Será que poderia saber a que horas sai a comida? É que eu tô morrendo de fome... – mal acabou de falar, e seu estômago soltou um "ughgrr" de resmungo, exigindo comida. – É... desculpa! – completa rapidamente todo envergonhado, pois o ronco tinha sido beeem alto.  
  
- Ai que falta de educação a minha! Nem ofereci nada pra vocês comerem ou beberem, né?! – Cath bate a mão na cabeça enquanto falava, em claro sinal de que não gostara de seu esquecimento. – venham, a comida já está pronta, afinal a hora que vocês chegaram foi na hora do almoço.  
  
- Ueba! Comida saudável depois de tanto tempo[8] – responde Duo sorrindo abertamente, mas mesmo assim reparando na mirada fatal que recebia de Lady Une no exato momento em que terminava de falar. – Ahh, nem reclama Lady Une que a sua comida é um horror mesmo, por isso quando digo pra você ficar só no exercito nunca me acredita... – responde a mirada de Une mostrando a língua pra ela, fazendo-a ficar mais irritada. E ele iria continuar, mas Sally resolveu acabar com a sua "festa" dizendo um "Come logo, se não vai ficar sem", fazendo com que mudasse de idéia rapidamente e se sentou à mesa, e os outros também fizeram o mesmo, uns para terminar a sua refeição e outros pra começá-la.  
  
**Continua....  
**  
[1] O povo do reino de Sank ainda não sabe q Relena matou a mãe, portanto eles ainda pensam que Nakuru é a rainha!  
  
[2] O Drag é o conselheiro, e ele ia dizer uma coisa muito importante, mas como a Relena é uma tonta ela não esperou pra ouvir, loira burra (nada contra as loiras, eu só tenho tudo contra essa loira em especifico : P)  
  
[3] é uma estrada q liga a Floresta Proibida aos demais lugares do reino de Hikaru.  
  
[4] Pra que? Ela já é feia assim, imagina tentar deixar ela mais feia, aí não tem demônio q agüente! Huahuahuahua, não agora falando sério, não sei o q ela vai mudar... quase ninguém sabe como ela é!  
  
[5] desde qdo essa aí tem graça?? Se ela tiver, é melhor me avisar pra eu mudar essa minha nota (corrigindo: msm q tenha eu não mudo essa nota! É o q eu acho q ela seja! Uma loira sem graça!)  
  
[6] O Trowa sabe como o rei Yuy era pq ele tem uma espécie de retrato do rei com o seu pai, os dois eram amigos de infância... ah e essa é quase a mesma coisa q Lady Une, Sally e Catherine acham...  
  
[7] Nossa q exagero...  
  
[8] De novo como o Duo tá exagerado!  
  
Caramba isso teve mais notas do q meu boletim, ah e me desculpe as pessoas q gostam da Relenta, quero dizer da Relena, mas eu num gosto nem um pouquinho dela... por isso não me peçam pra eu escrever bem dela! 


End file.
